MY BEAUTIFUL EMMA
by Duncan's girl 5690
Summary: This fanfiction will be about once upon a time but on my own accord which means they'll be (ooc) and the tv show characters are not mines they belong to their rightfull owners which are ABC FAMILY anyways I hope you guys like it and enjoy :)
1. Neal and Milah visits Emma and Hook

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're ABC Family's anyways The story I'm doing on Is On " ONCE UPON A TIME "**

**so This Is new to me anyways the characters are going to be In a different way I'm doing It my way so they're going**

**to be (OOC) For example Hook , Emma and Neal are going to be In a different way so I'm making It that way btw**

**the characters I'm only going to use for this fanfiction are : Emma Swan , Mary Margaret /Snow White , David Nolan/ Prince Charming,**

**Baby Neal ( Snow White and Charming's Son ) , Killian Jones/Hook, Neal Cassady / Baelfire , Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Henry Mills ( Regina & Emma's Son) , Marian(Robin Hood's wife)Belle , Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin , Daniel ( Stable Boy and Regina's first love ), Ruby / Red Ridinghood , Granny , Ariel ( The Little Mermaid) , Prince Eric ( Ariel's Boyfriend ) , Milah (Rumpelstiltskin's Wife and Hook's first love) , Robin Hood, Cora Mills , Ice Queen , Sidney Glass/ Magic Mirror, Elsa of Arendelle , Anna of Arendelle , Kristoff , Sven ( Kristoff's Reindeer ) , Hans , Peter Pan ,Sheriff Graham , and August Booth / Pinocchio well that's all the characters I'm gonna Use well I hope you guys Like It and Enjoy :)**

...3 Years Later In Storybrooke after the curse was broken and after defeating Peter Pan were Henry and Regina were...

" Mom "

...Regina turns around and sees her son In back of her...

" Yes sweet heart what Is It? "

" Can I visit Emma "

" Of course sweet heart "

" Thanks Mom "

...Henry Hugs Regina...

" Sweet heart what Is It "

" I love you mom by the way Don't ever change "

" I love you too honey and why do you ask me that? "

" Because I like this mom that's here not the one from the past , I don't ever wanna see you act bad or kill people anymore

okay mom "

...Regina nods her head and wipes a small tear that was coming from her face...

" Okay Honey I won't do that "

" You promise mom "

" I promise you Henry that I won't kill no one ever again and go visit Emma I'm sure she must be waiting for you"

" Thanks mom and okay see you later "

" Bye honey "

...Later on where Emma , Ruby and Ariel were In Granny's Restaurant...

" So Ariel How's Eric doing? "

" He's good and Emma I'm sorry "

" Why sorry Ariel? "

" Because Of Neal's death "

" DEATH?! "

" Yeah didn't he die? "

" He did but when I went to see his grave he was gone "

" WHAT?! "

" You heard Me his body Is gone "

"So could It be that he's alive again "

" Maybe- "

...Someone gets behind Emma and Ruby gets shocked at seeing Neal Alive again...

" Emma Long time no see "

...Emma turns around and sees Neal...

" NEAL?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! "

" Yeah "

" HOW ARE YOU ALIVE WE ALL SAW YOU DIE? "

" I know but for some reason I woke up from my own grave "

" HOW?! "

" I don't know but don't get scared "

" Why? "

" Because I wasn't the only one that came back from the grave "

" Who else Neal? "

" My mom Milah , Daniel , Graham , Pinocchio and Peter Pan "

" WHAT?! PETER PAN IS ALIVE?! "

" Yeah "

" OH GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO KILL HIM AGAI- "

...Hook opens the door of Granny's Restaurant and sees Neal next to Emma...

" WHAT THE HELL MATE YOU'RE ALIVE?! "

" Oh hey hook "

" HOW IN HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE ALIVE? "

" Look I woke up this morning not knowing how I got revived all I could tell you Is that I'm not the only one that

got revived "

" Who else got revived mate "

" My Mom , Daniel , Sheriff Graham , Pinocchio and Peter Pan "

" MILAH IS ALIVE AND WHAT THE HELL IS PAN DOING ALIVE? "

" I'm not sure but someone must have a reason to revive all of us and yeah my mom Is alive and

one more thing I hope you don't get any Ideas In getting close to my mom "

" Why would you thi- "

...Belle , Regina , Henry and Milah enters Granny's Restaurant...

" Hook Is that you? "

" Mom I'm here "

...Emma and Hook turn around and sees Milah and Henry...

" Oh hey Kid "

" So one question Mom "

" What Is It kid? "

" Why Is My dad alive? "

" YEAH SWAN WHY IS HE ALIVE?! "

" I don't kno- "

...Neal Interrupts them...

" Regina don't freak out but I'm not the Only One that got Revived "

" YOU'RE NOT? "

" Yeah "

" WHO ELSE IS ALIVE? "

" I brought everyone here Including the people that got revived "

" I hope you're not going to ruin anything this time swan "

" I hope so too "

...Later after everyone where Inside Granny's Restaurant...

" Guys I wanna say something "

" WHAT IS NEAL ALIVE? "

" MY SON YOU'RE ALIVE?"

" Yeah Dad I'm Alive "

" Son I sniff...sniff... Missed you so- "

" Rumpelstiltskin "

" That voice It can't be "

...Rumpelstiltskin turns around and sees Milah...

" MILAH YOU'RE ALIVE?! "  
>" Yes Rumple I'm alive "<p>

" How? "

...Daniel appears and Interrupts everyone making Regina drop her cup of water In the floor...

" Because Someon revived Us and Hello Regina "

" DA-DANIEL?! "

" Hey Regina what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost "

" HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? "

...Daniel gets close to Regina and kisses her In the Lips...

" Aren't you happy I'm Alive? "

" Well yes but that doesn't explain how you're alive? "

" Don't worry about this let's go home and I'll explain everything to you "

" Okay "

" Bye Henry "

" Bye Mom "

...Later on after Regina and Daniel Left...

" So now that Regina and Her Boyfriend left how are you alive Mate? "

" Look both me and Graham have been looking for who revived us meanwhile I'm taking Emma and as For you

Mom Take Hook with you "

" Wait what? "

" You heard me Mom "

" As you wish son "

...Milah grabs Hooks left hand but Hook Lets go of Milah's Hands...

" Hook what's wrong Lov- "

" I don't wanna leave with you "

" Why Not? "

" Because I'm In Love With Emma "

" What about us? "

" I loved you but- "

" But what? "

" I fell In love with her and I'll do anything to be with her and you were In my past and now I wanna continue

with my Life with this new life and my new love "

" But I thought you loved me? "

" I did But not anymore "

" I see "

" Do you understand me Milah? "

...Milah nods her head , wipes her tears and lets go Of Hooks hands...

" Now let go of my Emma Mate "

" Never I'll never let go of the mother of my son "

...Emma lets go of Neals hands and slaps him...

" EMMA? "

" Neal I love you but I'm In love with Hook now and I'm sorry but I can't love you like I used to "

" But why Emma? "

" Because I thought you were dead and when me and Hook Kissed I felt something that I never felt before

but now I'm letting go of you and I'm ready to move on with my life "

" Emma "

" Neal I'm sorry sniff...sniff "

" It's okay I understand "

" Thanks Neal "

...Emma hugs Neal...

" So what now? "

" Kid , Hook , Neal and Graham Let's all look for Pan "

" Okay Mom "

" Okay Emma "

" Okay Luv "

" Alright Emma "

...To Be Continued...


	2. The Return Of Peter Pan

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're ABC Family's anyways The story I'm doing on Is On " ONCE UPON A TIME "**

**so This Is new to me anyways the characters are going to be In a different way I'm doing It my way so they're going**

**to be (OOC) For example Hook , Emma and Neal are going to be In a different way so I'm making It that way btw**

**the characters I'm only going to use for this fanfiction are : Emma Swan , Mary Margaret /Snow White , David Nolan/ Prince Charming,**

**Baby Neal ( Snow White and Charming's Son ) , Killian Jones/Hook, Neal Cassady / Baelfire , Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Henry Mills ( Regina & Emma's Son) , Marian(Robin Hood's wife)Belle , Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin , Daniel ( Stable Boy and Regina's first love ), Ruby / Red Ridinghood , Granny , Ariel ( The Little Mermaid) , Prince Eric ( Ariel's Boyfriend ) , Milah (Rumpelstiltskin's Wife and Hook's first love) , Robin Hood, Cora Mills , Ice Queen , Sidney Glass/ Magic Mirror, Elsa of Arendelle , Anna of Arendelle , Kristoff , Sven ( Kristoff's Reindeer ) , Hans , Peter Pan ,Sheriff Graham , and August Booth / Pinocchio well that's all the characters I'm gonna Use well I hope you guys Like It and Enjoy :)**

...Later Outside Of Granny's Dinner where Hook , Emma , Graham and Neal were...

" So This Is kinda akward Uh "

" What's akward Emma? "

" Seeing both you and Graham Alive Neal "

" Well Like I said I'm back for you "

" Same here Emma Swan "

" Well I'm gonna go Uh this way So If you guys wanna follow me or split up? "

" We'll stay with you Emma "

" Yeah Swan "

" Okay then let's go- "

...Emma bumps Into Milah...

" Oops sorry I - "

" It's okay Emma "

" Oh It's you Milah well I hope you're not hurt "

" I'm not so where are you all heading to "

" To Find Peter Pan "

" Alright Pan anyways Can I ask you something Emma? "

" Yeah what Is It Milah? "

" Can I tag along with you and them "

" Of course you can anyways let's go- "

...Suddenly The ground starts trembling...

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MATE?! "

" What Is It Hook? "

" Look Miss swan! "

...Hook grabs Emma's face and turns It around and Emma sees a Portal opening from the ground...

" What Is that? "

" It's a Portal Emma Swan "

" Uh Graham could you please just call me Emma? "

...Graham nods his head...

" Yeah sure Emma "

" Okay well now Let's figure out who put this portal her- "

" SWAN WATCH OUT! "

" Huh what the- "

" SWAN! "

" EMMA! "

...Graham grabs Emma's hands before she falls...

" Emma I'm here "

" Oh thank god she's alive "

" WAIT I'M STUCK GRAHAM "

" WHAT? "

" You heard me I'm stuck and maybe It's better If you let me go "

" NO EMMA I WON'T EVER LET GO "

" Graham , Neal and Hook you guys have to let go of me "

" NO EMMA "

" NO SWAN "

" NO WAY EMMA "

" I'm sorry Graham , Neal and Hook "

" Sorry about what swan? "

" Sniff...Sniff... about this "

...Emma lets go of Graham's hands and falls making the portal close...

" SWANNN! "

" EMMA NOOOOOO! "

...Prince Charming runs to were the portal was and jumps In along with Hook , Neal and Graham...

" I'M COMING FOR YOU SWAN! "

" I'M COMING FOR YOU MY SWEET DAUGHTER! "

" I'M COMING FOR YOU EMMA! "

...Later On where Emma was transported to The Enchanted Forest...

" Where Am I ? "

...Emma looks around and she sees herself In the Enchanted Forest...

" I'm In the Enchanted Forest and why did I end up here out of all places why her-? "

...Someone Interrupts Emma...

" Because I was the one that sent you here "

...Emma turns around and sees the one person she hates the most...

" PETER PAN "

" He he finally you recognized me I thought you would never wake up again but I guess you did "

" PAN WHY IN HELL DID YOU SENT ME HERE? AND HOW IN HELL- WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND WHERE YOU THE ONE

THAT MADE THAT PORTAL APPEAR ON THE FLOOR? "

...Peter Pan smiles...

" Yes why don't you like It? "

" NO I HATE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU I WON'T SEE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE EVER AGAIN SNIFF...SNIFF...

YOU'RE A MONSTER PAN! "

" OH I'M A MONSTER AM I? "

" Yes Pan you're a Monster and you will always be a Monster no matter what you do "

" Well then let's play a game now "

" NO I WON'T PLAY NO GAMES WITH YOU! "

" OH BUT THIS ONE YOU'LL LOVE TO PLAY IT INCLUDES YOU'RE PRECIOUS HOOK AND YOUR PRECIOUS DADDY "

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? "

" Nothing at least not for now but I did managed to bring them to you "

" HOW? "

" THOSE IDIOT GUYS YOU HAVE SAW YOU FALLING AND DECIDED TO CHASE AFTER YOU SO I DECIDED TO LET THEM

IN MY PORTAL JUST TO HAVE A BIT OF FUN "

" FUN?! PAN YOU THINK PLAYING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S LIFE IS FUN?! "

" YEAH IT IS "

" YOU'RE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD PAN "

" Now behave or I'll kill them before the game "

"I'LL BEHAVE BUT CAN YOU PLEASE LET THEM WAKE UP "

" I WILL WELL ONLY ON ONE CONDITION "

" WHAT IS IT PAN?! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE WAKE THEM UP "

" OKAY MY CONDITION IS FOR YOU TO PLAY MY GAME OR I'LL GO BACK TO

STORYBROOKE AND I'LL FINISH UP WITH YOUR PRECIOUS SON HENRY "

" NO NOT HENRY ANYTHING BUT HIM "

" Well are you going to play my game or not? "

" I'll play your stupid game Pan "

" Good now let's go to sleep since It's dark and tomorrow we'll start our game "

" Fine whatever you say Pan "

...Emma's P.O.V...

" I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD IF HE TRIES ANYTHING ON MY KID OR ON HOOK BUT

FOR NOW I'LL BE FORCED TO PLAY HIS STUPID GAME "

...End Of Emma's P.O.V...

" Alright then good night Emma Swan "

" Good Night Freak Boy "

" It's Peter Pan to you "

" Whatever kid good night "

" Good Night Blondie "

...To Be Continued...


	3. Peter Pan's Game Part 1

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're ABC Family's anyways The story I'm doing on Is On " ONCE UPON A TIME "**

**so This Is new to me anyways the characters are going to be In a different way I'm doing It my way so they're going**

**to be (OOC) For example Hook , Emma and Neal are going to be In a different way so I'm making It that way btw**

**the characters I'm only going to use for this fanfiction are : Emma Swan , Mary Margaret /Snow White , David Nolan/ Prince Charming,**

**Baby Neal ( Snow White and Charming's Son ) , Killian Jones/Hook, Neal Cassady / Baelfire , Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Henry Mills ( Regina & Emma's Son) , Marian(Robin Hood's wife)Belle , Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin , Daniel ( Stable Boy and Regina's first love ), Ruby / Red Ridinghood , Granny , Ariel ( The Little Mermaid) , Prince Eric ( Ariel's Boyfriend ) , Milah (Rumpelstiltskin's Wife and Hook's first love) , Robin Hood, Cora Mills , Ice Queen , Sidney Glass/ Magic Mirror, Elsa of Arendelle , Anna of Arendelle , Kristoff , Sven ( Kristoff's Reindeer ) , Hans , Peter Pan ,Sheriff Graham , and August Booth / Pinocchio well that's all the characters I'm gonna Use well I hope you guys Like It and Enjoy :)**

**Last time on Once Upon A Time : Emma , Neal , Prince Charming and Hook fall on a portal that Peter Pan made and**

**now He plans to play a game with them .**

**well Lets Continue :**

...Later On In The Morning In The Enchanted Forest were Emma and Peter Pan were...

" Are you awake Emma? "

" Yes Pan I'm awake "

" Good well Let's start my game "

" Fine but where are they? "

" He he you'll see soon blondie "

" Soon?! "

" Yeah "

" WHY NOT NOW?! "

" Oh I guess you're that desperate to see them "

" Yes now let's get this over with "

" Fine then "

...Later were Hook , Neal and Charming were...

" Where In hell are we Mate? "

" I don't know Hook "

" MATE WATCH OUT! "

" CHARMING WATCH OUT! "

" PRINCE CHARMING WATCH OUT! "

" I told you three I'm okay now leave me- "

...Charming falls Into One of Peter Pan's trap activating two more traps that traps both Hook , Neal and Graham...

" DAMN IT WHERE AND WHO DID THIS TRAP CAME FROM? "

...Hook, Neal , Graham and Charming hear a familiar laugh from behind and they turn around and sees their worse enemy with Emma...

" PAN! "

" He he well It seems Charming knew who I was he he "

" What do you want with us Mate "

" Well that's for me to know and for Emma and all of you to find out "

" WHERE'S EMMA YOU BASTARD! "

...Emma walks towards Charming , Neal, Hook and Graham...

" I'm here Neal "

...They all turn around and sees Emma right In front of them...

" EMMA! "

" SWAN "

" EMMA SWAN "

" MY EMMA "

" Hey Dad , Neal , Hook and Graham "

" Alright alright now that you saw each other let's get started with my game "

" WHAT GAME MATE?! "

" OH I GUESS NONE OF YOU KNOW WELL KNOW YOU'RE ALL BOUT TO BE PLAYING IN IT "

" We won't do It "

" WHAT WAS THAT? "

" You heard me Pan "

" Fine then If you 3 won't play I guess one will be dying tonight or I'll turn around and kill your precious Emma "

" WAIT MATE! "

" What Is It Hook? "

" We'll Play your game "

" Well okay see at least one of you have that spirit of playing a game "

" Whatever Pan just tell all of us what your game will be "

" Okay first let me Introduce you to my new partner "

...Peter Pan grabs Emma's waist and pulls her close to him...

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SWANN PAN "

" He he well pirate Hook Emma Isn't the only one I have trapped with you 3 "

" Who else Pan? "

" Why don't you find out for yourself Charming "

" What Am I supposed to look at right now? "

" Turn around Charming "

...Charming turns around and sees Snow White tied up to a tree...

" SNOW! WHAT AND HOW DID SHE GET HERE? "

" He I found her snooping around along with Milah and Belle "

" Wait what Milah? "

" Yeah oh and don't worry I won't hurt none of them at least not now "

" You're a bastard "

" Ha ha and you must be Emma's old boyfriend what's your name again? "

" Its Graham and I wasn't Emma's boyfriend I mean I'm not really sure "

" Ha ha well Graham You're going to be the first one to play my game "

" Fine what's your game "

" first pick your partner "

" I pick Emma "

" Okay then hold her waist "

" Uh sure um Emma you wouldn't mind me holding you right? "

" Uh no I don't mind "

" Okay then "

...Graham holds Emma's waist and pulls her close to his chest making Hook get pissed...

" HEY MATE DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN! "

" He he wow okay then who's next oh yeah I pick Hook and Milah "

" Do we have to hold each other mate? "

" Yeah but now this Is the fun part "

" WHAT'S THE FUN PART AND I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS GAME MATE "

" You see In this game only one partner wins "

" What about the other partner? "

" Oh Did I say that only one survives "

" SURVIVE WHAT MATE? "

" THAT CREATURE "

...Peter Pans points his hands towards a huge building fill with rocks...

" What creature I don't see anything "

" That's because the creature Is Inside of that building "

" You mean Cave mate "

" Fine cave whatever all I know that only one will survive and the one that appears with his partner still alive I'll

leave this world and never come back got It "

" Fine well can you at least give us a map and wait hold on why do we have to do this for again? "

" Because what your female partner has In her left leg Is a bracelet that If you try cheating or leaving my game that bracelet will

AUTOMATICALLY KILL YOUR PARTNER so If you don't want your female partner to die I suggest you try bringing me what I need "

" Fine but can you tell us what you want for us to get you "

" I want you to get me something that's Inside of that cave "

" What's the thing you want us to look for In the cave mate "

" I want for all of you to get me a jewelry box with little diamonds on it "

" Wait how come you can't go and get It and why do we have to do It? "

" Because Emma you and the rest of your friends are the only ones that could get In I can't cause In case you didn't know

I'm cursed and banned from there "

" Oh by who? "

" That's for me to know and for you guys to start leaving and searching for what I asked for "

" Fine but who's our partner? "

" Okay well since I found Regina , Robin Hood , Daniel , and Rumpelstiltskin let's all start shall we "

" Like we said who's our partner? "

" Okay Then let's see first my dear Regina I'm glad you and your 2 guy friends could attend "

" HOW IN HELL DID I GOT HERE? "

" He he well don't worry about that Regina "

" I should start killing you Instea- "

...Regina tries walking but gets shocked by the ankle bracelet that she had on...

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! "

" Oh I forgot to tell you that to all female's I putted a special ankle bracelet that If your guy partner fails to do something you women

will be the ones to pay the price right Mr gold he he "

" How did I get here and why Is belle wearing that on her ankle "

" CAN WE START THIS FUCKING ASS GAME OF YOURS ALREADY PAN! "

" Alright and as for partners the partners will be 3 partners only "

" Wait 3? I thought you said only 2? "

" Well I changed my mind plus this Is my game I could change It If I want "

" Fine then who's with who? "

" Okay the partners I choose are the followings which are :

- Regina , Daniel and Robin Hood

- Snow White , Charming and Graham

- Emma , Hook and Neal

- Rumpelstiltskin , Belle and Milah

" That's about It and Hope you Like your game and enjoy he he "

" WHAT?! ME , HOOK AND NEAL? "

" Oh It seems Miss Emma doesn't want them okay I'll change your partner "

" Huh and who will be my new partner? "

" You , Hook and Graham or will you prefer for me to put Milah "

" NO NOT HER I'M KEEPING NEAL AND HOOK "

" Okay then have fun playing my game "

...Peter Pan disappears leaving the rest of them alone...

" So now what? "

" Let's play that stupid game of his and get It over with "

" Okay well let's start walking we'll split up okay Charming "

" Okay then Let's split up oh btw we'll all meet here tomorrow at 9:00am sharp "

" Okay Charming "

" Alright then Let's go Snow and Graham "

" Okay Charming "

...To Be Continued...


	4. Peter Pan's Game Part 2

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're ABC Family's anyways The story I'm doing on Is On " ONCE UPON A TIME "**

**so This Is new to me anyways the characters are going to be In a different way I'm doing It my way so they're going**

**to be (OOC) For example Hook , Emma and Neal are going to be In a different way so I'm making It that way btw**

**the characters I'm only going to use for this fanfiction are : Emma Swan , Mary Margaret /Snow White , David Nolan/ Prince Charming,**

**Baby Neal ( Snow White and Charming's Son ) , Killian Jones/Hook, Neal Cassady / Baelfire , Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Henry Mills ( Regina & Emma's Son) , Marian(Robin Hood's wife)Belle , Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin , Daniel ( Stable Boy and Regina's first love ), Ruby / Red Ridinghood , Granny , Ariel ( The Little Mermaid) , Prince Eric ( Ariel's Boyfriend ) , Milah (Rumpelstiltskin's Wife and Hook's first love) , Robin Hood, Cora Mills , Ice Queen , Sidney Glass/ Magic Mirror, Elsa of Arendelle , Anna of Arendelle , Kristoff , Sven ( Kristoff's Reindeer ) , Hans , Peter Pan ,Sheriff Graham , and August Booth / Pinocchio well that's all the characters I'm gonna Use well I hope you guys Like It and Enjoy :)**

**Last time on Once Upon A Time : Peter Pan gave Emma and the others a game which they have to survive and learn to trust each other**

**anyways Let's continue :**

...Later On where Emma , Hook and Neal were...

" So what now Hook? "

" Well I think we should all rest Mate "

" Hook don't be lazy get up we have to search for that box "

" Swan you need to relax "

" Emma maybe Hook's right we've been walking for too long maybe we shoul- "

...Emma Interrupts Neal...

" NO NEAL WE NEED TO KEEP GOING SO WE COULD FINISH THIS STUPID GAME "

" Swan learn to Relax "

" Fine I'll relax "

" That's much better Emma see It wasn't that bad "

...Later on where Charming , Snow White and Graham were...

" So Snow White and Charming do you think Emma's alright with Neal and Hook? "

" Yeah I'm pretty sure she's alright and wait hold on a second Graham why do you ask us that question? "

" Well It's just I don't really trust Captain Hook "

...Prince Charming smirks...

" He you and I are the same Graham I don't trust Him at all especially If he's near my daughter "

" Wait hold on Emma Is your daughter Charming? "

...Prince Charming nods his head...

" Yeah she's our daughter and why are you so worri- "

...Snow White Interrupts Prince Charming...

" Graham do you love my daughter? "

" He I guess you two figured It out and Yeah I love Emma Swan a lot "

" Wow so now there's another guy that loves her "

" Snow "

" Yes Charming what Is It? "

" I'm getting the feeling that we need to talk to Graham , Neal and Hook about dating our daughter "

" Oh Charming stop being so over protective for a while "

" I can't snow she's our daughter "

" Oh Charming relax It's not like he's gonna eat her "

" I know Snow "

" Guys I think we should split up "

" Why Graham? "

" Are you going to look for Emma "

" Yeah Snow white and Charming I'm gonna go to her and well confess to her how much I Love Her "

" Aww okay go to her Graham "

" But Snow she's our daugh- "

...Snow White Interrupts Prince Charming...

" Charming Let him find her please "

" Fine Snow but one thing Graham "

" What Is It Prince Charming? "

" Treat my daughter good do you understand me "

" Yeah I got It "

" Good now go "

" Okay thanks Charming "

...Later where Regina , Robin Hood and Daniel were...

" So I'm guessing he's your ex-boyfriend Regina "

" Robin Hood he was my first love "

" I thought I was your first Love "

" No I mean you're my second love "

" Hey you two know I'm here right? "

" Oh yeah so uh Regina how did you meet Daniel? "

" In a stallion station "

" Oh so I have one question for you Regina "

" And what Is that question Robin Hood? "

" Now that he's alive who are you going to choose to be with? me or Daniel? "

" Well I don't know "

" Oh so from the looks of It you Love Robin Hood Regina "

" What? how did you know Daniel? "

" I noticed how you look at him and I'm guessing you gave up on me "

" Well I uh "

" You really love him huh "

" Yeah but he's married so I don't think we could be together "

" Oh what about me am I not In your heart anymore? "

" Yeah you're still In my heart Daniel but I love him too "

" Oh okay but you know If he ever breaks your heart I'll be here for you "

" I know Daniel "

" Let's focus Regina and Daniel "

" Okay Robin Hood "

...Later On where Rumplestilkskin , Belle and Milah were...

" Okay so rumple where do you think that box might be? "

" I don't know belle but let's look for it and hurry It up Milah "

" Okay Rumplestilkskin and btw did your precious belle know your secret about being a coward "

" No and It's better If she doesn't know "

" Why Not "

" Because I love her and I don't wanna hurt her "

" And yet you hurted me and not her "

" Because you betrayed me with Hook "

" And you think she will Love a coward "

" Yes she loves me for who I am not like you that you never loved me but thanks to Belle I feel much better and more stronger "

" Ha well I hope she doesn't give up on you "

" She won't "

" Um guys not to Interrupt or anything but we should start looking for that cave and the box "

" Okay Belle "

" Okay Girl "

...Later on where Hook , Emma and Neal were...

" Okay Let's get movin- "

...somebody Is coming from the bush and Emma gets close to Hook...

" WHAT WAS THAT? "

" He he well well Swan I never knew you would get scared "

" Well I do so can you hold me I'm scared "

" You're scared of a bush? "

" I'm not scared of a bush what I'm scared off Is what's coming from the bush okay Neal "

" Fine then I'll see what's coming from Inside of that bush "

" Thanks Neal "

" Meanwhile you could keep hanging to me Swan "

" Uh Hook don't get too excited It about this okay "

" Yeah Swan I won't "

" Good "

" Uh love birds It's Graham "

" Wait hold on Graham I thought you were with my parents? "

" I was but I decided to come her to tell you my darkest and deepest secret to you Emma "

" Well what's that secret of yours Graham? "

...Emma lets go of Hook and gets near Graham and Graham pulls her close to his chest...

" What are you doing Graham? "

" I'm gonna tell you my secret "

" By holding me close to you?! "

...Graham nods his head...

" Yeah "

" Fine what's that secret of yours? "

" The reason I came back for you was because I LOVE YOU EMMA SWAN and I wanted you , Neal and Hook to know this "

" So Uh Mate you came all the way here to tell Swan that? "

" Yeah "

" Graham that's nice of you to tell me that you love me but I already have Neal and Hook fighting for me so I don't think- "

...Graham pulls Emma really close to him and gives her a surprise kiss In her lips...

" WHAT THE HELL GRAHAM?! "

" HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KISS SWAN MATE?! "

" HEY WHY DID YOU KISS EMMA?! "

" I kissed her because I love her "

" Graham you're lucky we have to keep walking and find that box otherwise I would kick your ass mate "

" I would like to see you trying pirate boy "

" He We'll see about that mate "

" Guys Lets go already "

" Fine Swan "

...6 hours Later where Regina , Daniel and Robin Hood were...

" Damn It's already Late and we still haven't reached that damn cave "

" Relax Robin "

" I'm trying but I can't Regina "

" Well Try "

" I will on one condition Regina "

" And what would that be Robin Hood? "

" If you sleep with me tonight then I'll relax "

" No Hood I won't do that "

" Why not and don't tell me It's cause of that Daniel guy "

" Well Its not I mean I- "

" Come on Regina we both know you love me more than him "

" Fine I do but can we give it a rest I wanna sleep "

" Fine Good Night Regina "

" Good night Robin Hood "

" Good night Regina "

" Good night Daniel "

...Later On where Snow White and Prince Charming were...

" Charming I'm going to sleep okay because I'm tired "

" Okay good night Snow "

" Good night Charming "

...Later On where Belle , Milah and Gold were...

" Rumple I'm going to sleep "

" Okay Belle "

" Same here "

" Good night Belle and Milah "

" Good night Rumple "

" Good night Rumplestilkskin "

...Later On where Emma , Hook , Neal and Graham were...

" Guys I'm going to sleep well good night "

" Good night Swan "

" Good Night Emma "

" Good night guys "

...To Be Continued...


	5. Peter Pan's Game Part 3

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're ABC Family's anyways The story I'm doing on Is On " ONCE UPON A TIME "**

**so This Is new to me anyways the characters are going to be In a different way I'm doing It my way so they're going**

**to be (OOC) For example Hook , Emma and Neal are going to be In a different way so I'm making It that way btw**

**the characters I'm only going to use for this fanfiction are : Emma Swan , Mary Margaret /Snow White , David Nolan/ Prince Charming,**

**Baby Neal ( Snow White and Charming's Son ) , Killian Jones/Hook, Neal Cassady / Baelfire , Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Henry Mills ( Regina & Emma's Son) , Marian(Robin Hood's wife)Belle , Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin , Daniel ( Stable Boy and Regina's first love ), Ruby / Red Ridinghood , Granny , Ariel ( The Little Mermaid) , Prince Eric ( Ariel's Boyfriend ) , Milah (Rumpelstiltskin's Wife and Hook's first love) , Robin Hood, Cora Mills , Ice Queen , Sidney Glass/ Magic Mirror, Elsa of Arendelle , Anna of Arendelle , Kristoff , Sven ( Kristoff's Reindeer ) , Hans , Peter Pan ,Sheriff Graham , and August Booth / Pinocchio well that's all the characters I'm gonna Use well I hope you guys Like It and Enjoy :)**

**Last time on Once Upon A Time : Emma and the others separated from each other to look for the cave that has Peter Pan's Box **

**anyways let's continue :**

...Next Morning where Emma , Neal , Hook and Graham were...

" Good Morning guys "

" Oh Good Morning Emma "

" So How was your sleep Swan? "

" My sleep was good but- "

" But what Swan? "

" I had a dream mixed up with a nightmare "

" Uh Swan and Neal I'll be back me and Graham are going to get food for us to eat "

" Oh okay anyways Emma tell me what was that dream/nightmare of yours while Graham and Hook are getting us some food "

" Okay well I'll start telling when Hook and Graham get here "

" Oh okay then let's wait for them "

...Later on after Graham and Hook came back with food...

" Okay guys we're back with food "

" Oh okay well let's eat "

" Not yet Mate "

" Why? "

" Let's enjoy our food and listen to Swan's dream/nightmare "

" Okay Hook well Emma you heard him tell us "

...Emma nods her head...

" Okay then my dream was that I appeared alone In the enchanted forest near Hook , Graham and You Neal and

when I was next to the 3 of you someone behind me knocked me out and Injured all of you and when I woke up

I saw Hook and Graham half dead and you Neal I saw you completely dead In the ground and I started to

cry for Hook and Graham to be okay and for you to be alive Neal but the only one that was able to speak and move was Graham

and When I saw the person that hurted all of you I tried moving to save you Killian/Hook but I was too late he killed Hook In front

of me and the only one I was able to save was Graham "

" WOW SWAN "

" Emma that sounds more like a Nightmare than a dream "

" Neal Is Right Emma that doesn't sound like a dream at all "

" And the worse part Is that as soon as me and Graham were able to escape the killer came back and killed Graham and I got

scared and I started crying for my life sniff...sniff... "

" WOAH WOAH SWAN STOP CRYING WE'RE HERE WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE "

" You promise Hook , Graham and Neal that you won't die on me "

" Yeah Emma we all promise you that we won't leave you alone "

" Btw Swan who was that person that killed us In your nightmare? "

" Hook's right Emma who was it? "

" Who killed us Emma? "

" Sniff...sniff... Pan and Rumpelstiltskin "

" Woah Pan?! "

" Yeah He came back to life and got his revenge but the worse part Is that I saw Hook getting killed

In front of me by Gold/Rumpelstiltskin , He took Hook's heart out and smashed It In front of me and

Pan killed Neal and Graham In front of me "

" Woah swan don't cry we're here "

" I know but Killian I'm scared that I'll lose you and you of all people are the most Important Man In my life Killian

promise me you won't die on me promise me that "

" I promise Swan that I won't leave you alone "

" Uh what about me and Graham Emma?"

" I know you think that I don't care about you but these Is different I'm sorry Neal and Graham but the man

I love the most Is Killian "

" Who's Killian Emma? "

" Me mate "

" Wait you love that pirate more than us?! "

" Yeah I'm sorry Graham but my feelings for Hook are strong and I can't lose him not him Graham and I hope

you and Neal understand that I love Hook more "

" Yeah don't worry Emma we understand "

" Really Graham? "

" Yeah "

" Thanks Graham for understanding me "

" No problem now can we keep walking It's already getting dark and we're still chatting so let's hurry before the others

get there before us "

" You're right Graham let's go "

...Later On where Regina , Daniel and Robin Hood were...

" So Regina are you done changing? "

" Yeah I'm done "

" Then come out so me and Daniel could see "

" Okay "

...Regina comes out of a tree that was very covered with leaves wearing a beautiful dress that used to belong to Robin's wife Marian...

" Well what do you think Daniel? "

" Wow Regina you look beautiful "

" Thanks Daniel what about you Robin what do you think of this dress that I'm wearing? "

" You look very sexy In that outfit "

" Really Robin? "

" Yeah "

" Oh um thanks "

" No probl- "

...Daniel Interrupts both Robin Hood and Regina...

" Guys I found Pan's Cave "

" You mean the cave that holds that famous box that Pan told us about "

" Yeah "

" Well what are we waiting for let's go In "

" Okay "

...Later on where Charming and Snow White were...

" Charming are we there yet? "

" We're almost there Snow and can you walk? "

" Oh okay and I'm not sure "

" Why?What's wrong Snow? "

" My feet hurts "

" Oh yeah I remember you're still wearing that ankle bracelet that Pan put on you "

" Yeah "

" Well here let me carry you "

" Oh thanks Charming "

...Prince Charming Grabs Snow white and puts her In back of him...

" Do you feel better now Snow? "

" Yeah and btw do you think baby Neal Is alright back home with Ruby and Granny? "

" Yeah I know that he's safe as long as he's with them "

" Really Charming you think our baby Is safe with them "

" Yeah don't worry Snow soon we'll be back home with both Emma and our baby "

" Oh okay Charming "

...Later On Were Belle , Gold and Milah were...

" Uh Rumple "

" What Is It Belle? "

" I think we're here "

" Really Belle "

" Yeah and btw where's Milah? "

" Oh okay and she's right her- "

...Gold turns around and doesn't see Milah...

" Where Is she? "

" Wasn't she In back of us? "

" She was "

" Then where did she go? "

" I don't know but forget her let's keep going "

" But Rumple "

" Belle let's go "

" But "

" I SAID LET'S GO BELLE! "

" Uh okay Rumple "

...Belle's P.O.V...

" I wonder What's wrong with Rumple? why Is he acting so strange with me? Well I should just Ignore that

but for some reason I feel a bit sad for that Milah girl Oh well I guess I should listen to Rumple , I'm pretty sure he

has his reasons for not telling me to go after her oh well "

...End Of Belle's P.O.V...

" Well okay Rumple , let's go Inside "

" Okay Belle here hold my hand so you won't get lost "

" Okay Rumple "

...Belle holds Rumpelstiltskin's hand...

" Are you okay Belle? "

...Belle nods her head...

" Yeah I'm okay Rumple "

" Oh okay let's go Inside and be careful not to trip on anything "

" I won't Rumple I promise "

" Okay Belle "

...Later On where Emma , Hook , Neal and Graham were...

" Okay guys let's keep walking "

" Um Swan "

" Yeah what Is It Hook? "

" Do you love me? "

" Of course I love you to death Kilian and I will love you until death do us apart "

" He well I was just asking so uh are we there Mate? "

" Yeah we're here Hook and Emma "

" That's great well Let's go Inside mat- "

...The ground starts shaking and opens a portal...

" WHAT THE HELL?! "

" HOW IN HELL DID THAT PORTAL APPEARED? "

...Peter Pan appears behind Emma...

" Because It's a trap that I put there for those who enter and congrats Emma for discovering the real cave"

...Emma turns around and sees Peter Pan outside of the cave...

" Wait hold on a second? you created this portal Pan? "

" Yep "

" Why? "

" To trap the first person that tries coming Inside "

" You're making this hard for us aren't you? "

" Yep now careful Miss Emma "

" Ha wait huh?! "

" SWAN WATCH OUT! "

" Aaaaahhhhh "

" He he I love this game "

" YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF MATE "

" Well If you're that mad I suggest you start saving your princess before the portal closes "

" What exactly Is Inside This Portal Pan? "

" Why don't you find out Graham and Baelfire/Neal "

" Fine we will "

... Emma and Hook Falls In to the portal closing the portal...

" Wait Hook! "

...Milah runs and jumps fast to the portal and as soon as she jumps Inside the portal closes...

" Aaahhh! "

...Emma hits the ground and Hook falls and falls In top of Emma's body...

" OOFF OH HEY SWAN "

" Hook?! "

" Yeah Swan what Is It? "

" Please get off me "

" Why?we're both alone you know we could do something "

" No way! now get off of me! "

" Fine geez Swan you're so difficult "

" Damn right I'm difficult "

" Um Hook "

" Yeah Swan "

" Could we sleep because It's already late and right now I just want to sleep "

" Okay then Good Night Luv "

" Good Night Hook "

...Hook Gives Emma a Kiss on her forehead and they both cuddle and they both fall asleep...

" Um Hook why did you kiss me? "

" Because I love you now let's sleep Swan and maybe tomorrow we could do something besides cuddling "

" Oh okay Good Night Hook and wait? what?! "

" He what's wrong Swan afraid of sleeping with a Pirate? "

" I'm not scared of sleeping with you am wondering about what you just said "

" Swan It's a joke now good night "

" Oh okay good night Hook "

...Later In a different part of the portal where Milah landed...

" What the hell? Where am I? "

...To Be Continued...


End file.
